


Cuddles

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desi Harry Potter, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Harry and Blaise enjoy a cuddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: August Auction Fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Throwing prompts together. Need three more Harry/Blaise fills after this to tie with Tech!

(^^)  
 **Cuddles**  
(^^)

Harry blinked back awake groggily. He was still curled up on Blaise’s lap as he had been before falling asleep. They had been working on the puzzle spread out on the low table in front of them. Below them was a large beanbag of royal purple that Blaise had gotten Harry when they had first moved in together. Over their intertwined legs was another gift from Blaise, a large blue and purple quilt embroidered thickly with many, many glyphs and sigils. Harry only recognized a few of the languages used, let alone the individual symbols.

Even the puzzle that they were working on was a gift from Blaise. It was the picture of a word done in thick decorative calligraphy, with the definition of the word below the main word. Every time the box was open, the word would change. It would shift colors and background as well. Sometimes it would match the word in some way but other times it would hilariously clash.

This time’s word was  _ sanguine _ . The word itself was done in a garnet color so deep that it was nearly purple. The background was a swirling mass of fiery reds and oranges with the occasional thin streak of lemon yellow. Harry thought that the color scheme matched both definitions of the word, which had been written in a pale orange that made it stand out easily among the darker reds immediately around it.

“How long was I asleep?” Harry asked. His voice was rough from sleep. His tongue had that weird taste that it tended to get, as a side effect of his anxiety med. Blaise ran a hand through his hair before sitting it on the back of Harry’s neck.

“Only a few hours, my love,” Blaise answered in a quiet purr. “You can go back to sleep if you want, too. You could use the rest.”

Harry laid his head back on Blaise’s shoulder. Sleep did sound like a good plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Shadow HP Bribery; Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Neurodivergent; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [542](Lemon Yellow); 365 [21](Background); Herbology Club [](“How long was I asleep?”); Auction [29-1](Sanguine)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Hunt [Sp Items](Puzzle); Chim [Deke](Royal Purple); Ship (Heroic Shadow)[n/a](n/a); Fire [Med](The Good Ship); Garden [Chore List](Hugging)  
> Representation(s): placeholder  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Abandoned Ship; Second Verse (Found Family; Nontraditional; Lock & Key; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Machismo; Unicorn)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse); SN (Rail); FR (Satisfaction); O3 (n/a)  
> Word Count: 327


End file.
